My sin is purged
by blondinkris
Summary: Our story takes place in the town of Salem where two family as equally strong in power as in wealth rules. A vicious blood feud has for years haunted them. Two young lovers eyes that meet, leading to a lovestory that would capture the world. For this is not a story about hate or feud, no this is the story about our sweet Will and dear Sonny. (Romeo and Juliet theme)
1. Chapter 1

**"So I always had this love for Romeo and Juliet, and wanted to experiment with it. My story will not follow Romeo and Juliet completely but they will talk differently, more poetic and some lines I will borrow but I have rewritten them to fit my story better. It will not be so emotional and deep as my other stories but you must challenge yourself. Hope you like it :)"**

Our story is set in the town of Salem where two family as equally strong in power as in wealth rules. A vicious blood feud lies that for years had them haunted. Two young lovers meets, and the destiny that awaits these two. For this is not a story about hate or feud, no this is the story about our sweet Will and dear Sonny.

Act 1

Sonny threw his pencil down on the table and he heard Neil and Dustin laugh against his childish actions, but ignored them and took another drink from his bear.

- What do trouble you my dear Sonny? Is it that your heart has been deceived again and left bleeding out its pain? Neil asked and put a gentle arm around Sonny's shoulder that made Sonny sighed tiredly.

- It appears that my dearest Tyler is no longer in need of my affections, it seems I am just a fool for love, a unfortunate fool, my dearest Neil.

- Look around you Sonny, everyone in here is a fool for love, go spread your unfortunate love and let you love turn fortunate again. Dustin said and gestured around the bar where man after man were dancing the hearts out.

- Oh do not throw away my hearts so easily, can you not see I'm bleeding. Love is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn, I'm broke because my lover have turned his back on me and left me in the cold.

- Then indeed you are a fool, to give your heart away to a man that so cruelly turns his back to it.

But Sonny had stopped listening to Dustin talk, because all his focused had been turned towards the opening door to the club where the most beautiful man he ever dreamed of seeing entered. It was as if god himself had touched the man, and left behind a beauty so powerful that it could render man speechless. Sonny felt his finger itch, he wanted so badly to pick up his pen and write the most magnificent poems to show his true beauty. But how could he put down on a paper the man's hair, that seemed to have captured the sun itself in its soft strands. Or the face, a face that must have been carved out in marble, with high cheeks bones, and mesmerizing bow if his lip. And the eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, which could light up the darkest hour.

- He's like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; beauty too big for us mortals, and if I touch him will it make bless to my unworthy hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.

Sonny didn't hear what his friends was saying when he stood up and started walking towards the man who hadn't move from his place at the door. When he finally made eye contact with him, Sonny knew he would forever be lost in this man.

- If you deem myself worthy for your love, my lips, like two blushing pilgrims, beg of you to be worthy of a kiss from your tender lips.

- Dear pilgrim, do you deem yourself so unworthy? How can I see your worthiness of a lovers kiss, when I know nothing of your love.

- A lovers kiss is my gift to you, purge my lips of my sins and give me your heart in return.

- But if I purge your sin of your lips with mine, doesn't that give me your sin and what would happen to me then?

And finally Sonny felt the young man's soft lips against his and the whole world stopped around them. This is what had brought him to this earth, to live for the breath of this man's kiss. Their lips parted and the man smiled at him and Sonny's heart that was lost found its place again.

- Then let me take my sin back, for lips like yours should be free from all of its sin.

And then Sonny kissed him again. This time he let his arm wrap around the mans tantalizing waste and lost himself in the taste of the sweetest nectar in his lovers mouth. Then suddenly the man broke away with a gasp, and Sonny saw him looking at a man that entered the bar he neither recognized or cared to know but his lover broke out of his arms and turned around as if the flee.

- When will I see you again? My sinner lips, the crave the purness of your flesh.

The man turned around and suddenly he was back in his arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

- I can not tell, but I take your sin again until you can take it back from me.

And then the man was gone, swallowed up by to many people and Sonny was left standing there alone, with the nectar still on his lips and a heart that had left him for the man of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I just had to play around a bit, so I will use the Capulet last name to one of my characters, but it's not Will. And whenever it is written in cursive it means that there is a small section that's a middle act like they do in Romeo and Juliet. And I must also ad that from now on I will follow the story pretty hard and use the lines from the play. This was actually harder to write than I thought, what they are saying is actually pretty easy but what they are thinking and doing. I don't want them to speak like poems and old English and then the rest will sound completely different. I was still just trying it out in my first chapter but now I think I am more comfortable to use more of the lines from the Romeo and Juliet."**

Act 2

Sonny climbed up the bench outside of the pub, when he has aroused from his frozen state and followed to try and find his lovers form, he had lost for nowhere the man was seen.

- Can I go forward when my heart is not here? Turn back, dull earth, why is my lover no longer here?

- Sonny, my dearest Sonny where did you go?

Sonny turned his head and smiled at his friends who left the pub to join up at the benches.

- I am gone, lost, for my lover left me behind and now I wonder, can you live without your heart?

Both Dustin and Neil shook their heads but Sonny ignored them, who were they to bring shame on his hearts deepest desire.

- Is it dear Tyler who has you so upset, because you know he is in fact a Capulet, and for thou to bestow their love on a Kirakis will never be.

- Are thou such a fool? Tyler was nothing but a morning sun, while my heart is the stars of the night, to compare it would be like compare a crow to a knighting gale...

All Sonny wanted, that his heart was singing to him, was to find the man, find his lover and never let go again.

- Come on he hath himself lost in his mind, blind his love and best befits the night. Dustin said and tried to get Neil and him to leave.

- If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark... Sonny I bid you good night.

And finally Sonny was alone with his thoughts, that were all centred around one man.

Act 3

_"The nezt evening the people of the town had arranged a dancing bal, where enemies where friends, and lovers meets again"_

Sonny entered the bal room with nerves in his mind, if he were to find his lovers sin, then this was the place. He looked around him, once again ignoring his friends at his side, but even tho the room was filled with beauty, his was not there. Then Sami Horton took the stage, the late wife of the leader of the Dimeras, EJ.

- I bid you all a thanks for apperaing before us this evening, but I must direct your attention away from me this night because I bring to you the return of a lost son, William Horton Dimera.

And that's when Sonny finally saw his lover again, at the stage as the son of his worst enemy, the Dimeras. The golden boy who had left the town of Salem at the age of teen, after treats against his safety could not be held back. And now Sonny was standing there with a heart that was breaking, because losing your heart to another didn't mean it wouldn't break any less. With pain in his heart he turned around and left, not noticing Williams eyes on his disappearing form.

- Mother, who is that gentleman? I believe I have met him before.

William asked his mother, not wanting to tell her of the night before, where he had lost his heart in most tender eyes and lovers kiss.

- The son and heir of old Tiberio I do think, but I do not know anything else, I tend to avoid the masses of this town.

William decided that he had to be brave, this was his mother, she was not a Dimera anymore and she would hear his whishes.

- Go ask his name, if he be married then my grave is likely to be my wedding bed.

Before his mother could reply, William froze for a second when he felt the hand of his father on his shoulder, and he wanted to shake it off but didn't wish to offend him. The only reason he was even aloud to see his mother at all was for his crying grieve and pleading song.

- Why are you eyes following the son of your great enemy?

- What do you speak of father?

- The boy you're looking at, his name is Sonny and he is a Kirakis, and you will not let yourself blend with that cursed family.

William swallowed nervously and let his eyes wander to those of his angry father and plastered a fake smile on his face, that seemed to appease the stormy eyes. With another squeeze of Williams shoulder he was of, to woe the people into his webs. William turned sad eyes towards his mother who gentle touched her son cheek.

- My only love sprung from my only hate! What have I done to deserve that I must love a loathed enemy?

Act 4

_"Now enemies had for each other fall, with young affection who gripes the heir. Our beloved Sonny is beloved and loves again, and William is bewitched by the charm of looks. Will our lovers meet again? Yes passion lends them power, time means to meet, tempering extremities with extreme sweet"_

Sonny couldn't believe he was here, if he was to be found, he would be put down with a doubt. Because entering the garden and land of you worst's of enemy was a death sentence in its own. But he was following his heart, a mad quest for his lovers touch again. And appearing like a vision, his dearest William stepped on the balcony where he was hiding behind the bushes.

- What light trough yonder window breaks? It is the east and William is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, since the envoy you hold to the sun. Oh it's my lover, it is my love. And yet he do not speak, a word from his lips is all that I need. See how he leans his cheek upon his hand, o that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

Sonny couldn't help the words that left his mouth, to see his lover again, illuminated by the moon, like the sun that would never set that was a sight he never wished to forget.

- Ay me. William sighed in to the night that surrounded him.

- He speaks, O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night as a winged messenger of heaven.

- O Sonny, Sonny! Wherefore art thou Sonny? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or of thou will not, just swear you my love and Ill no longer be a Dimera.

Sonny felt his heart swell, his lover was thinking about him, he was speaking about Sonny. But he didn't want to break the magic spell that had his William in his honest time. He couldn't help but voice his concern:

- Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

- It's thy name that is my enemy; thou are thyself, not a Kirakis. What's a Kirakis? It is nor a hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part, belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would still smell as sweet; So Sonny would, were he not Sonny called retain that dear perfection which he owes. Kirakis its not who he is and for that I will be his.

And now Sonny knew he had to speak up, make his presence now, because with those words William had given himself to him. And Sonny knew despite what they would go through his lover was all worth it.

- I take thee at your word, call me nothing but love and I'll be new baptized, and never again be Sonny.

- Who are there? To listen to my inner thoughts.

Sonny took a deep breath and stepped into the light shining from Williams window and he froze for about a second before a glorious smile appeared on William face and he leaned over the balcony railing.

- By a name, I know not how to tell you who I am, my name, dear William is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to you and had if I had written it, I would tear the words apart.

Sonny just needed his lover to know, that his name, his cursed name wasn't his anymore. From the moment he meet his William, all that he was were his. William smiled even brighter up there in the sky and a wicked light started in his eyes.

- My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tong, yet I know that sound, art thou not Sonny and a Kirakis?

- Neither if either you dislike.

William couldn't believe the way his heart was singing, his most beloved man had come to him, had faced the danger of the Dimeras clan and declared himself his to William.

- At the risk of death, considering who thou are you climbed the wall to see me again, but I must warn you if any of my kinsmen find you here, I cannot save you my dearest Sonny.

- Nothing can hold love out, and your kinsmen can do to me at their whishes content..

William had to stop Sonny there, because he himself could not bear the thought of losing him.

- If they do see you, they will murder you.

- I have night to hide me from their sight, but if you do not love me, let them find me. My life is better ended by their hate, then not having your love.

William wanted to run down into Sonny's arms, and declare is every lasting love, but fear and his life kept him in place, was loving his enemy worth his father's dredged wrath?

- And how do I know your love is true, men's love is like the flower in the spring, every so encompassing when the bloom, and every so broken when they die. So tell me sweet Sonny who am I to believe a lovers word from thy sinful lips?

- I swear at the blessed moon...

- O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, for then I will fear your wandering eyes.

Sonny felt his frustration grooving a little, how could William not see the love that he held in his heart? How could William not feel that the meaning of this world was for thou to love one another.

- What do you wish I shall swear by?

- Do not swear at all, or if you must, swear by thy gracious self, and I believe you.

- I swear for all that I am, that my love for you is all...

Suddenly William turned his head to look into the room behind him and Sonny wondered what had happened. Wasn't he satisfied with his promise of love?

- I hear some noise within dear love... One second Nicole. Sweet Sonny be true, stay but a little, I will come again.

William turned around to walk into his room, he could hear the footsteps of his step mother closing in to his chambers but before he could leave Sonny opened his mouth again:

- O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

William turned back again, his eyes finding those of his lover, standing there in the shadow waiting for William to give him something more than just a good bye.

- What satisfaction do you want this night?

- The exchange of thy loves faithful vow for mine.

- I gave thee min before thou even requested it: and yet I give it to you again.

- Wouldst thou withdraw your vow?

- Never. My vow is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep, the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite

And with those passing words William disappeared inside his bedroom and left Sonny alone waiting for him. How could he promise William infinite love when they where who they were? Would William doubt his love again, because of his family's name? Sonny couldn't accept that, he would find a way to prove his love to be true.

- O blessed, blessed night! I am afraid. Being in this night, all this feels but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be real.

But Sonny would make it real, for now that he had found his lover, there would never be another for him. Just as he finished his last thought William once again stepped out on the balcony.

- Three words, dear Sonny and then good night. If that thy love is honorable, thy purpose is marriage, send me word to-morrow and I will come to thee.

And just liked that William had solved Sonny's problem as to how he could prove his love for him. A marriage to his lovers content, that was something Sonny could never say no to.

- William!

William flinched when he heard Nicole's voice trough the door, he thought he had made her leave with his words of a headache but now his time with his lover would be cut short.

- I'm coming, but if thou vows mean not honorable, I do beseech thee...

- WILLIAM!

- By and by I'm coming. To cease this chance and leave me to my grief, tomorrow I will send.

- I will wait for your blessed words and never again leave your sight.

- A thousand times good night!

And with that William fled back inside his room just in time for Nicole to throw the door opened looking suspiciously at him. Sonny in the mean time looked up at the balcony praying for another look, to carry him on his travel back home.

- A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.

Sonny turned away from the house, he couldn't risk his luck anymore, not even his lover could protect him from the pointy end of a sword.

- Sonny!

- My love?

- At what time should I send to thee?

- At the hour of nine.

- I will not fail: its twenty years till then. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that if I were not to leave now I would say good night till it be morning.

Sonny looked at his lovers leave, closing the doors as a sign that no more he would return and let Sonny feast his eyes upon his beauty this night. And somewhere deep inside Sonny fear wanted to eat its way out. But he was in love, and was love in returned and everything else wouldn't matter. With that thought he turned around and left the Dimera mansion behind, with his lover and a promise of forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**"I must say I've never had this fun writing a story. It's really challenging reading the lines from Romeo and Juliet and try to understand the feelings that lies behind the words."**

Act 4

_"A new day had begun do descend with promises of love and future. What perils do wait our lovers two? Can once enemies become one?"_

Sonny hurried down the street towards the church, the hour of nine was soon upon him and he had arrangement to settle. Because today he would marry the man of his dreams and would never again have to part from his sight. To his luck or for the heart of love, it was father Eric who worked today.

- Good morning father.

- Sonny! What early tongue so sweet to salute me? You're earliness doth me assume, is it so our Sonny hath not been in bed to-night?

- That is true, the sweetest rest was mine.

- Good pardon sin! Wast thou with Tyler?

Why was people asking about Tyler? How could Sonny ever part a thought to that wretched man when he had an angel in his heart?

- With Tyler, so very no, I have forgotten that name entirely.

- That's good son, but where hast thou been?

- I'll tell thee, I have been feasting with mine enemy.

Sonny felt himself doubt, how could he tell father Eric that he had fallen in love with his sisters son? What if father Eric decided to tell Sami, it could ruin the whole wedding.

- Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift, riddling confession is not something to be spoken to a holy man.

But if Sonny wanted to marry William he had to be brave. For no love was worth conquer if it came to easily.

- Then plainly know my hearts dear love is set, on the fair son of your sister. As mine is on him, so is him on mine. By holy marriage, we will met, and exchange a vow. I'll tell thee and I pray that thou consent to marry us to-day.

He felt Eric's eyes burn his skin, but Sonny refused to lower his eyes or head, he was proud of the love that existed between him and his love, and he would fight god himself if he had to.

- Holy Saint Francis, what a change this is, is Tyler who you claimed so love so dear, so soon forsaken? And how do you see I will grant you my consent to marry the son of my dearest sister?

- Do you look down upon the love I have for William, or do you frown upon my family name? I've forswear my name to be with him...

- I've never frown upon your given name, and I bow down to the love filed eyes. In this respect I shall assist you, for this alliance may prove, that you can turn your household hatred in to the purest of love.

- O let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.

Act 5

Dustin showed against Neil playfully where they were walking down the street of the town. The hour was early, but Dustin needed to find Sonny, for his father had called upon him and told him his son has not returned from the bal last night.

- Where the devil should this Sonny be? Why would he not come home last night?

- I fear it could be him being led by bleeding heart. Dustin said, he remembered the pain in Sonny's eyes, when he had seen him leave the bal.

- A that pale hard-hearted Tyler, torments him so, that he will sure one day go mad.

Dustin nodded at Neil's truthful words, for surely one of this days his friend would go mad in his search for love. To not worry himself about those thoughts, he began spoke of something else that had him worried in his mind:

- Nick, the kinsman of old Dimera, Nick Fallon, has sent a letter to the Kirakis household.

- A challenge you say? On who's life?

- As to are friend Sonny, and he must answer it.

- Alas poor Dustin the I fear our Sonny is already dead; first stabbed with a lovers denying touch, is he man enough to encounter the power of this man?

Dustin didn't like Neil's doubt in their friend, Sonny may be a fool for love, but he also was a strong and brave young soul who never let his family down.

- Why not, who is Nick, nothing but a Dimera dog.

Dustin shot a glare when Neil was about to replay, because in the vision of eyes he saw his friend appear, as ghost from the night. He didn't think more burden should be put upon his friend this day, he looked exhausted but not broken and that settled Dustin nerves.

- Here comes Sonny, Neil...

- Sonny bon jour! You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night.

Dustin sighed to himself, so Neil was angry with Sonny and that never turned out well for either of them.

- Good morrow to you both, what counterfeit did I give you my dear friend Neil?

- The slip, the leaving us to face you cold hard silence.

- Pardon, good Neil, my mind was occupied.

Before Neil had the chance to ask something else they saw Marlena coming towards them with great hast.

- Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Sonny?

- I am the one you seek.

Sonny took a step towards Marlena and bowed lightly, Marlena was someone you respected, despite all the threats from the Dimera family she had refused to back down.

- If you be he, sir, then I desire some confidence alone with you.

- I will follow you.

With one look from Sonny and both Neil and Dustin bowed down and moved away from them, but not before Dustin cast a worried glance at Sonny, what had he got himself into that required him speaking to the feared Marlena?

- Pray tell what can I help you with?

Sonny already knew, if there was someone William would send to him it would be his grandmother Marlena.

- I have come for my beloved grandson to give my blessing and give him an answer from his lovers lips.

- Tell him to come to the church this afternoon, and there he shall at Father Eric's cell, there he will be mad an honest man.

Marlena smiled and gently touched Sonnys cheek and Sonny looked startled at her behaviour.

- My grandson will be there and with my blessing and consent. Farewell my sweet Sonny and let true love provent.

Act 6

Sonny couldn't stop himself from passing back and forth in the church. William was late. What if Marlena hadn't given him his message? What if his lover had second thoughts? Then Sonny didn't know what to do, how did you live your life when the sun was gone?

- He is here now Sonny so calm your heart.

Sonny turned his head and like father Eric had said, there was William smiling slightly at them before turning his eyes towards Eric.

- Good day uncle.

- Blessed the day to be the one to see you be wed.

Then William turned towards Sonny and a beautiful blushed covered his cheeks, and Sonny wanted to touch his fair skin, to feel the heat against his unworthy hands.

- Come, come with me, and we will make short work. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay long, before the holy church incorporate two in one.

Sonny smiled towards William and stretched out his hand and William took it and together they entered the chapel were the two of them would be one.

Act 6

Neil and Dustin were sitting at the towns plaza, enjoying a bear, but Dustin couldn't let his nerves fall to rest. Something was stirring in the air, and he feared by nightfall the truce of the day would be for ever gone. And he refused to raise his head at where Nick and Trevor were sitting across the plaza, starring at them with frightening eyes.

- I pray thee good Neil, lets retire: the day is hot, the Dimeras abroad, and if we meet, we shall not escape a brawl, for now, in these hot day, is the mad blood stirring.

- Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a pub, flees when there's sight of a brawl.

- Am I like such fellow in thy eyes?

Dustin really hated when Neil looked down upon him as a man, because he didn't crave the blood his friend sought, didn't mean he was a lesser man. In the corner of his eyes he saw Nick and Trevor stand up and Dustin knew at that moment truce of the day was lost to never be found again.

- By my head, here come the Dimeras.

Dustin heard Neil laugh while they both rouse from their place, never being caught off guard was a survival rule.

- By my heel, I care not.

- Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you?

Nick asked them with a gentleman's voice, but the danger in his eyes didn't stop the fear Dustin felt inside, this man was not to be taken for a fool.

- And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something; make it a word and a blow.

And why did Neil had to make the situation worse? He wanted to tell his friend that you do not taunt a sleeping bear, but he knew that Neil was to gone in his hatred towards the Dimeras to be put down now.

- You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion.

Nick answered and took a step towards Neil who just raised his eyebrow, accepting the challenge.

- Could you not take some occasion without giving?

- Neil, thou consort's with Sonny,..

- Consort! For what trouble do you seek of Sonny?

- We talk here in the public haunt of men: either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.

Dustin tried to defuse the situation with his words, but knew that this was going to end badly, but if he could get them off the streets, away from people watching eyes, they may not be caught by the police of the town.

- Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; I will not budge for no mans pleasure, I.

Neil said and took his own step toward Nick, who's hand strayed to the line of his waist, where he no doubt hid his weapon. And when Dustin didn't think it could get worse, Sonny appeared walking towards them, just about doomed them all.

- Well, peace be with you sir Neil: here comes my man.

- But I'll be hanged, sir Nick, if he wear your intended man.

- Sonny, the hate I bear thee can afford, no better term than this, thou art a villain.

Sonny turned confused eyes towards Nick, had he ever seen this man before? Maybe as a shadow behind EJs back, but to warrant such a hate, he could not understand. But he was a kinsman of his beloved husband and therefore should be treated with respect.

- Nick, the reason that I have to love thee, doth much excuse the appertaining rage. To such greeting, villain am I none; therefore farewell; I see thou knows me not.

- Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.

And with that Nick drew forth a knife, like glimmering steal in the suns last strays. And Sonny felt his heart clench, not today, not when he finally had become one with his truest love.

- I do protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason of my love: and so good Dimera, which name I tender as dearly as my own, please be satisfied.

- O calm, dishonorable, vile submission!

And with those word Neil drew his own knife and smiled cruelly towards Nick. Sonny tried to raise a hand to calm his friend, but Neil was to gone in his angered mind and opened his mouth and said:

- Nick, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

- What wouldst thou have with me?

- Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you draw your knife at a friend of mine so dear?

- Towards Sonny, it's my greatest deed.

- Gentle Neil, put thy knife down.

Sonny put his hand on Neil's shoulder but before he could say another word Neil and Nick throw themselves at each other.

- Draw, Dustin; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Nick, Neil, the police expressly hath forbidden bandying in Salems streets: Hold Nick! good Neil!

During his speech Sonny managed to get a hold of Neil, and pull him away from Nicks pounding fists, while Dustin had Trevor at hold. But before either of them could react Nick threw himself forward and his knife sank in to their friends defenseless gut. As soon as the deed was done, Nick withdraw his knife, covered in blood and turned around and fled with Trevor close behind.

- I am hurt, a plauge on both tour houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?

Sonny sank down on the ground with Neil in his arm, this could not be happening, he could not lose his friend to the dammed Dimera name.

- Courage my friend; the hurt cannot be much.

- No 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door, but it's enough, it will serve: ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, warrant for this world.

Sonny hugged Neil tighter to himself, while he's hand desperately tried to starve out the blood pumping from his friends wound. Neil raised his head and meet Sonny's eyes and the sorrow and hate he saw there could break a man apart.

- A plauge on both your houses. Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm.

- I thought all for the best.

Neil just shook his head slowly and turned towards Dustin and stretched out his hand.

- Help me into some house, Dustin or I shall faint. A plauge on both your houses! They had made worm's meat of me.

Sonny watched with tears streaming down his cheeks as Dustin helped Neil into his arms, and half carried him half lead him towards the pub, where they could find help and save his friends life. It was his fault, him for dragging Neil into his cursed world, everyone he knew was always a target for the Dimeras wrath.

- My very dear friend, hath got his mortal hurt, in my behalf; my reputation stain'd. With Nicks slander, Nick that an hour hath been my kinsman! Oh sweet William, thy beauty hath made me effeminate, and in my temper soften'd valour's steel!

- O Sonny, brave Neil is dead!

His friend, his best friends since childhood no longer walked this earth. Could it be just an hour ago he was giving vows of true love forever to his lover face? Because Sonny was sure, that it couldn't be possible to go from such joy to this bleeding pain.

- This days black fate on more days doth depend; this but begins the woe, others must end.

Dustin walked over to his blood drenched friend, Sonny had not moved from his place, kneeling where their friend had been stabbed. He didn't know how to speak, the words in his mind. He wanted to find comfort to his guilty friend, that it was Neil who had teased the bear, and for that it was not Sonny's fault that they this day had lost a loved one. But before he had the chance he saw Nick coming back in the plaza.

- Sonny here comes the furious Nick back again.

- Now Nick, take the villain back again, that late thou gavest me; for Neil's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company: either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

Sonny had never been filled with such rage before, this was the man that had murdered his friend, and nothing was going to stop him from seeking his revenge.

- Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence.

- This shall determine that.

Sonny said and drew forward the knife he had always had tucked in his jeans, a promise he had made to his father and now he was going to use it. He threw himself at Nick, because even thou he never been in a fight, he had the angel of revenge on his side. And with little regret at all, he felt his knife sink into Nicks chest and watched him fall. He stood there starring at the man he just killed, with blood covering his shaking hands. It was like the fog with hate had lifted and he realized what he done.

- Sonny, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Nick slain. Stand not amazed: the police will doom thee death, if thou art taken: hence, be gone, away.

Sonny looked up at his friend frighten eyes and then it finally struck him what he had lost with just one push. Even thou he was the son of Kirakis, the police would not care, killing someone would strike him as hard as any other man.

- O, I am fortune's fool!

He had lost everything, his friend, his family and William. For he had slain a Dimera man, and for that he could never be forgiven.

- Why dost thou stay?

Dustin's frantic words rouse him from his despair and he turned away and ran, he could not get caught for then he would lose his lover for god. But somewhere he knew, that over the body of Nick he had lost him already.

Act 7

Dustin tried not to show his nerves on the outside, while Roman Brady studied him with his steel cold eyes. After Sonny had run, Dustin hadn't gotten long before the police had showed up, someone must have called them. And now he didn't now what to do.

- Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

- O noble police, I can discover all, the unlycky manage of this fatal brawl: there lies the man, slain by young Sonny, that slew thy kinsman, brave Neil.

Dustin figured that telling the truth was the safest choice, but before Roman could ask any more questions, Nicole Dimera appeared, having heard the words from Dustin's lips.

- Nick, my cousin! O my brothers child! O police, my cousin. O, the blood is spilt. Roman, as thou art true for blood of ours, shed blood of Kirakis.

Nicole had thrown herself down upon the sight of Nicks cold body and Roman took that opportunity to ask some more questions to understand this faithful day bloody end.

- Dustin, who began this bloody fray?

- Nick, here slain, whom Sonny's hand did slay; Sonny that spoke him fair, bed him bethink, how bad the quarrel was, and urged withal. Nick would not take truce but that he titls with piercing steel at bold Neil's gut and an envious thrust from Nick hit the life, of stout Neil and then Nick fled; but by and by back to Sonny, who had but newly entertain'd revenge, and they went to fighting, and that was stout Nick were slain. And as he fell, Sonny turned and fled. This is the truth or let me fall down and die.

- He is a kinsman to the Kirakis, affections makes him false; he speaks not true. I beg for justice, which thou, Roman, must give; Sonny slew Nick, Sonny must not live.

If Dustin hadn't been raised that you should never hit a woman, he would have decked Nicole's light out.

- Sonny slew him, he slew Neil; who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?

- Not Sonny, Roman, he was Neil's friend; his fault concludes but what the law should end, the life of Nick.

Dustin turned his pledging eyes to Roman, he was always a fair man, could he not see that Sonny had acted in a moment of pain and lose? He could not be held responsible for his actions at such time.

- And for that offence immediately we do exile him and I will be deaf to pleading and excuses, nor tears, nor prayers shall purchase out abuses: therefore use none: let Sonny hence in haste, else when he's found, that hour is his last.

_"A dark night for our lovers lie, for the blood that has spilt this cursed day. What awaits our star crossed par? How will our dear William feel at his lovers quilt?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**"Wow this is getting harder and harder to write. Leave a comment if you like it, so I can get the encouragement I need to keep on writing :)."**

Act 8

William stood at the balcony, watching the stars, waiting for his lover, no his husband to come and take him to bed. He had married his one true love, and tonight he would share with him everything. For once in his life, pieces were falling into place.

- Come night, come, Sonny. Come gentle night, come, loving, black-brow night, give me my Sonny.

A knock on the door, made him turn around, he had told the house not to disturb him until the morning sun, so who could it be? The door opened and walking in was Marlena and William send her a confused lock, she only ever entered the mansion of doom in time of great need.

- What news? Why dost thou wring thy hands?

- Ah, well-a-day! He's dead, he's dead! We are undone, my lord, we are undone! Alack the day! He's gone, he's killed, he's dead!

No, it couldn't be. God wouldn't have taken his lover from him the day he had became his husband, he couldn't be that cruel. But why else would Marlena, bring news of dead to his door.

- Can good be so cruel?

- Sonny can, though good cannot: O Sonny! Whoever would have thought it? Sonny.

- What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus? Hath Sonny slain himself? Or if he be slain, I shall poison myself.

- I saw the wound, I saw it with mine eyes and pale, pale as ashes.

- O, break, my heart!

And it was breaking, William could feel it bleed into his chest, making breathing, making living feel like hell itself. Maybe if he was lucky it would drown him and he could follow his lover to his grave.

- O Nick, the cousin of your blood! That ever I should live to see thee dead!

- What storm is it that blows so contrary? Is Sonny slaughtered and is Nick dead? For who is living and who is gone?

William didn't understand a thing, was Nick, his cousin and fathers right hand dead? Then why had Marlena made him believe that he lost his husband this night?

- Nick is gone, and Sonny banished; Sonny that killed him, he is banished.

No it could not be true. His loved one couldn't have taken another man's life. He could not be gone, banished, like dust in the wind, so quickly and quietly like he never even been here.

- O god! Did Sonny's hand shed Nicks blood?

- It did, it did; alas the day, it did!

William sank down on his bed, trying to stop his grieve filled eyes from spilling their pain. Had he been so wrong, so blinded by love that he had married a murderer? But alas he could not believe, in his heart of heart he knew that it must be a reason behind this gruesome news. His husband, the man of his heart would not kill a man in cool blood, that he knew.

- Theres no trust, no faith, no honesty in men; all perjured, all forsworn. These griefs, these woes, these sorrow make me old. Shame come to Sonny!

And hearing Marlena, curse Sonny's name made William realize it didn't matter to him. Whatever had went down that cursed hour, it didn't matter. It didnt matter that his lover had blood from his own blood on his hands. He could not stop loving Sonny like he could not stop his breath, so all was forgiven or he would himself fall to his death.

- Blister be thy tongue, for such a wish! He was not born to shame.

- Will you speak well of him that killed your cousin?

- Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Nick is dead and Sonny banished, that pain hath slain ten thousand Nick.

William meet Marlenas cold stare, he would not back down, not on this. His beloved was banished, for the blood of his cousin, but he would not step down. He needed his Sonny, needed his touch, and if that were wrong, then to hell he would travel.

- Stay in your chamber: Ill find Sonny. Hark ye, your Sonny will be here this night; he is hid at Eric's church.

- O, find him! Give this ring to my true knight, and bid him come to take his last farewell.

Act 9

Sonny pressed his back against the cold stone wall at the church, he hadn't know where else to go than the church and kind father Eric had give him a hiding place while he would go find out the polices doom. He froze when he heard the church door open, what if he was found before he could say his finale farewells?

- Sonny, come forth.

- Father, what news? What is the polices doom?

- A gentler judgment came from his lips, not body's death, but body's banishment.

Banished? No, that couldn't be right. He would have taken a thousand swords to his chest, but banished? Forever to leave Salem, to forever live while knowing his lover lived so closed?

- Ha, banishment! Be merciful, say death!

- Its only from Salem thou art banished, be patient, for the world is broad and wide.

- There is no world without Salem's streets, only purgatory, torture, hell itself.

Could he not understand the hell in being banished? Hadn't father Eric himself married him to his husband this very day?

- O deadly sin! O rude untankfulness! Its thy fault our laws call for death; but the kind police, taking thy side, hath roused aside the law, and turned that black word death to banishment: this is dear mercy, and thou sees it not.

- This torture, and not mercy: heaven is here, where William lives. And every unworthy thing, will live here in heaven and may look on him, but I may not; I am banished. And thou yet say that exile is not death?

- To comfort thee, I will not speak a word again.

Sonny wanted to scream, out his pain and lost, make father Eric somehow with the power of god turn back this cursed day. But a knock on the church door made them both freeze in their places and Sonny cast a frightful eye at Eric.

- Good Sonny, hide thyself.

Sonny dove behind the alter to the church, his heart beating a frightful pattern, if it was the police, what then? Would they drag him through the streets, where he would be forced to meet his husbands sad and angry eyes?

- Who knocks so hard? What's is your will?

- Let me come in, and you shall know my errand; I come from Lord William.

It was Marlena, Sonny would recognize that voice anywhere and she was her for William. Did that mean that his lover already knew about the sin he had killed tonight? Was Marlena her to seek comfort for his broken heart and tear filled eyes?

- Welcome then.

Father Eric said and the door opened and in walked Marlena.

- O Father Eric tell me, where is my grandsons lord, where's Sonny?

- There by the alter, with his own tears made drunk.

- Stand up, and be a man: for Williams sake, rise and stand.

Sonny could hear the anger and disappointment that lased Marlenas words, and he was frightful to stand up and hear what William had to say about him. But he forced himself up on unsteady legs and stood eye to eye with a woman in hate.

- Speaks thou of William? How is it with him? Doth he think of me as a murderer, now that I have slained part of the Dimera blood? Where is he? And what says my lord to our cancelled love?

- O, he says nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps.

Sonny's heart clenched painfully, William was the last person he wanted to cause pain. If he could tear out the heart in his chest and give it to his lover, he would. But William, his pure sweet William, didn't deserve his blackened heart.

- My lord, I'll tell my grandson that you will come. For he weeps for the lost of his true love, not the lost of his blood. Thou will give him a night of love, before banishment sets its curse.

He wanted to see him, William was weeping for the lost of Sonny, not the lost of Nick. It was probably a sin to deep for him to ever get out again, but the thought that William wept for him, that he missed him made his heart sing.

- Do so and bid my loves declares to his heart.

But before Marlena would leave she grabbed Sonnys hand and held it tight. He saw the warning in her eyes, that even though she was here to give Sonny one last night with his dearest husband, he knew that when the night was over no matter what he would have to leave and leave his lover behind.

- Here, Sonny, a ring he bid me to give you, make hast, for it grows very late.

And the Marlena left them in the church. And Sonny was finally feeling that something was going his way again.

- How well my comfort is revived by this!

- Go hence; give me thy hand for the last farewell, go safe my son and farewell again.

- Farewell. 


	5. Chapter 5

Act 10

Nicole was sitting in front of the fire place, sadness so full in her heart she barely could bare it. And the hate, the wretched hate at least gave her some comfort. That dam Kirakis household, who had taken Nick from them. And only banished, when the right thing would be to hang him in the street. She would not accept that as it was, she would find a way to get revenge. She raised her head when she heard the door open and in walked EJ and Brian and Nicole felt herself smile. Brian was an upstanding man, and a close hand to EJs affairs. And thankfully when he had meet William a few years back he had been bewitched by her step sons good looks. She had wanted to marry William of to him then, but EJ had felt William was to young, at the age of fifteen, and demanded they waited until he was eighteen at least. But know the day was here and she smiled even though her pain. To watch the step son she hated be married of to a man he never showed any love or affection for would be a great delight.

- Things have fallen sir, so unluckily, that we have had no time to share your proposal with our son, he loved his cousin Nick dearly, and so did I.

- No time to woo him then, I bid you both good night, commend me to your son and I will tell him the pleasing news.

- I would dear Brian, but I know his mind, to-night he is up to his shoulders in heaviness.

What Nicole really wanted to do was to drag William down by his hair and throw him to Brian, but she had to thread carefully, EJ loved his son dearly and she couldn't let him be crossed with her.

- Wife, go you to his bed and acquaint him here of Brian's love and bid him on Thursday, he shall be married to this noble lord.

And these were the moments that Nicole really loved her lord, when he saw trough his pain and love and did what really needed to happen. With William married to Brian, it would strengthen the bond between them all and give EJ more power than before.

- My lord, I only whished that Thursday were tomorrow.

Brian answered and bowed respectfully and Nicole smiled to herself. This was turning out to be a delightful night.

- Well get you gone: on Thursday be it, then. Go you to Williams bed, prepare him wife, against his wedding day. Farewell, my lord. Good night.

Act 11

William woke up by the sun hitting his eyes and he turned in his bed and came face to face with Sonny and a smile spread over his face. This night, this blessed night he had given himself to his truest love, and been given so much in return. No matter what life would lead him, no matter what would happen to them after this day, he and Sonny would forever be one. Then Sonny's eyes opened, the brown so deep, so wild that it could drive a man mental if you let them. Then his eyes widened and Sonny flew up from bed, naked as the day he was born and started fumbling with his clothes, and Williams heart broke. He wasn't ready, he would never be ready to be left behind by his one true love.

- Wilt thou be gone so soon? It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; believe me love it was the nightingale.

Sonny stopped his search for clothes and turned around and watched William with sadden eyes, they both knew that William was lying, that Sonny had to leave or he would be found, but love made you stupid, careless and not kind.

- It was the lark, the herald of the morning, I must be gone and live or stay and die.

- Stay yet; thou need not be gone.

William stretched out his hand, begging with his words, his eyes, his very being. He couldn't live on with Sonny gone. Sonny smiled and took his out stretched hand and with a pull had William on his feet's, their body's touching, making William blush by the memory of the night before.

- Let me be taken, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I have more care to stay than will to go: come death and welcome, my William wills it so. How is it my love, let's talk; it is not day yet.

William felt tear spill from his eyes at Sonny's honest words, he meant it. If William demanded, begged Sonny would stay, would be put to death by his love for him. And William couldn't live with his lover in a grave, better he be alive somewhere in the world even if it wasn't at Williams side.

- It is: hi hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings out its tune, O now be gone; more light and light it grows.

But before William could give Sonny a last kiss, a knock on the door made his heart stop in his chest. He pointed desperately at the side of his bed and Sonny threw himself down in time for the door to open and reveal Marlena. He knew she most likely had forced EJ to let her stay the night, so that she could keep an eye on him and help him out.

- Grandson!

- Marlena?

- Your step mother is coming to your chamber: the day is broke, so be wary, look about.

Not Nicole, not his step mother after the dream night he just had experienced. He turned when Marlena closed the door and watched Sonny pull on his clothes and William rushed him to the balcony, desperate to get his lover out of harm's way.

- Window, let day in and let life out.

- Farewell, farewell! One kiss and I will descend.

William threw himself into his lovers arm, and desperately kissed him with all of his love, all of his life that now forever would be on in his husbands lips. He knew that from this moment he might never see his lover again, may never feels his lips, his touch upon him again and it broke him down. Then Sonny's lips were gone, like they never even been on his and he was over the railing and landed on the ground below.

- Farewell my love!

Sonny's word filled him with crippling grieve, it couldn't be farewell, it couldn't.

- O think thou we shall ever meet again?

He just needed to know if Sonny saw any hope for them, any at all, so he would know if his heart was to be broken apart for the rest of his life.

- I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come.

William looked down at Sonny at his promising words but the sight didn't fill him with relief as he thought. He looked so pale, so lost, so gone that William felt the worry eat his soul.

- Methinks I thee see, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb: either my eyesight fails or thou look pale.

- And trust me love in my eye so do you: dry sorrow drinks our blood. Farewell, farewell!

And with that William watched his lover run away, away from death, from danger and away from himself.

- I hope, he won't be gone too long.

William whispered his pray to the wind but turned around when the door opened and Nicole stepped in to his room. He took a deep breath and willed his thought and feelings away, he could not give Nicole a thing of what was his, because she would devour it.

- Why, how now, William!

- Step mother, I am not well.

- Evermore weeping for your cousins death? What, wilt thou wash him from his grave with tears? And it thou couldst, thou couldst not make him live again; therefore have done, some grief shows much of love; but much of grief shows still some want of wit.

Thank heavens, that Nicole thought the sorrow and pain in his eyes was for his dear cousin Nick, but also he wanted to spit in her face for her disrespectful words. But it was Nicole's way, grief after all wasn't worth anything, no money, no richness, so it was considered to a waste of time in the Dimera mansion.

- Yet let me weep for such a feeling of loss.

- We will have vengeance for that loss, fear thou not: then weep no more. The traitor shall soon keep Nick company, and then I hope thou wilt be satisfied.

No Nicole couldn't mean what she had just said, Sonny was banished, not doomed for death, but he also know Nicole's black heart would never let it go unpunished. But before he could open his mouth to defend his lover worth, and destroy everything Nicole seemed to get her head out from revenge and smiled, a smile that did nothing for William nerves.

- But know I'll tell thee joyful tidings, my step son.

- And joy comes well in such a needy time: what are they, I beseech stepmother?

- Marriage, my dear William, early next Thursday, the gallant, young and noble gentleman, the businessman Brian will at Saint Eric's Church, happily make thee his joyful husband.

Never, Nicole couldn't be serious? Even if he wasn't married and loved Sonny with all his heart he would never give himself over to Brian. The man was arrogant, and so full of himself that he couldn't even see pass his own reflection. To be married, to belong to such a man would led William to his death.

- He shall not make me a joyful husband. I pray you, tell my lord and father, I will not marry yet, and when I do, I swear it shall never be Brian, whom you know I hate.

He starred angry in to Nicole's eyes and saw the glee, the joy she was feeling for bringing him this news.

- William here comes your father; tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hands.

And with those words the door opened again and EJ and Marlena stepped in to the room and William sent eyes to Marlena, begging her to take him away, but she only looked down, Marlena might be brave but face of with EJ when he wanted something that would only a fool do.

- How now! Still in tears? How now, wife! Have you not delivered to William the joyful news?

- Ay sir, but he will none, he likely to be married to his grave.

William shrank away from the burning anger in his father's eyes, no one stood up to EJ and said no to his commands, not even the family he claimed to love. But William couldn't, he couldn't give himself over to that man.

- Are you not proud? Doth you not count your blest, unworthy as you is, that we have brought such a worthy gentleman to be your husband?

- Not proud you have; proud can I never be of what I hate.

William was sure his father's head was about to explode, the redness, the anger but he would not back down. They would have to drag him to this vows, because he would never betray his love towards his lover this fast.

- Thursday you will go to Brian at Saint Eric's church, or I will drag thee on a hurdle thither.

- Good father, I beseech you on my knees, hear me with patience.

- Hang thee, young baggage! Disobedient wretch! I tell thee; get to church on Thursday, or heavens what I'll do, speak not, reply not, do not answer me, my fingers itch. Curse on having you as my only child.

William felt as if though his father had struck him, he knew sometimes his father hated what an disobedient child he had been before he had left for Switzerland, but this anger, this hatred it was scaring him.

- God in heaven, you are to blame EJ to treat your son so.

Thank god that Marlena opened her mouth and spoke up, for William feared what EJ would have done to him otherwise.

- O, hold your tongue.

And with those words and a dark look at William and Marlena EJ left the room, and a broken down son behind him.

- Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief? Sweet step mother, delay this marriage for a month, a week. Or if you do not, make the bridal bed in that dim monument where Nick lies.

He knew it was stupid to look to Nicole for help, for her to save him, but William was desperate, scared and lonely and he needed someone to be on his side.

- Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word: do as your father wilt.

And with those words and a creepy smile Nicole left William to his despair.

- O God! O grandmother, how shall this be prevented? My husband is still on earth, and my heart with him. What say thou nothing? Hast thou not a word of joy? Some comfort, grandmother.

- Words, here it is. Sonny is banished, and all the world to nothing, that he dares come back or if he do it needs to be by stealth. Then since the case so stands as it now does, I think it best you married the lord. O and he's a lovely gentleman! Sonny is a dishcloth to him. I think you can be happy in this second match, for it excels your first: or if it does not, your first is dead or as good as.

William studied his grandmother, he had no idea that she felt this way about his lover. Sure the fact that Sonny had killed a Dimera man wasn't the best view of his husband, but for Marlena to speak so coldly about Sonny broke Williams heart. She couldn't be speaking the truth, had she not meet Brian? How could anyone find him to be a gentleman?

- Speakest thou from thy heart?

He needed to know if she really meant what she said.

- And from my soul too; or else beshrew them both.

And from that moment William lost his love for his grandmother. She would always be his family, but the love and trust he had shared with her for years had died. She really believed that by marrying that cursed man would bring him happiness that he only ever found in Sonny. No in this he was all alone.

- Well, thou hast comforted me marvelous with thy words. Go; and tell my step mother I am gone, having displeased my father, to Eric's church, to make confession and to be absolved.

- William, I will; and know this is wisely done.

And with that Marlena left him alone in his pain, grief and hatred. He couldn't let this happen, somehow he was going to find a way out of this. He wanted to run, to find the place where his beloved was hidden, but he also knew that if he left EJ would hunt him to the end of the world.

- Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend! I will seek advice from gods beloved friend, to know a remedy: and if all else fail, myself have the power to die.

_"Painful time awaits our beloved two. For one is cursed, banished from this world and the other bound to a life he cannot take."_


	6. Chapter 6

Act 12

Father Eric starred at Brian with confusing eyes, it could not be true? Had the word Brian just said, spoken the truth? Marriage to his sisters son? When William was already married and loved another?

- On Thursday, my lord? The time is very short.

- EJ Dimera will have it so; and I am nothing slow to slack his haste.

- You say you do not know the young lord Williams mind: uneven seems the course, I like it not.

He couldn't let it happened, it would break William and with that his sister to. But what could he do, say to stand up against the Dimeras whish?

- Immoderately he weeps for Nicks death, and therefore I have little talk of love; but I will have William for my husband, love aside.

Eric wanted to say something, to talk down towards this arrogant man, but he couldn't find words to describe his hatred or pain, and before he could find them at all, William opened the church's door and entered.

- Look, sir, here comes the young lord to my church.

He saw Brian turn hungry eyes towards Williams broken form, and his heart called out to his sisters child in pain.

- Happily met, my lord and my husband!

- That may be when I may be a husband.

- That will be on Thursday next, my love.

- What must be shall be.

Eric had never thought he would hear William talk with such void of life in his voice, but either Brian was blind or thought that William only felt such pain for the loose of his cousin.

- My lord, let William grieve his sorrow alone.

He just needed this man out of his church, so that he could talk to William, give him some comfort, something to hold him down on this earth.

- God shield I should disturb your grief. William, on Thursday early will I rouse you: till then, adieu; and keep this holy kiss.

And with those words, he leaned over William and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, but if the look in William face spoke truth he looked like he wanted to hit him. Then Brian left and William turned his pain filled eyes towards Eric.

- O shut the doors! And when thou hast done so, come weep with me; past hope, past cure, past help!

- Ah William, I already know thy grief; it strains me past the compass of my wits: I hear thou must, and nothing may prorogue it, on Thursday next be married to that lord.

- Tell me not, Eric, that thou heard of this, unless thou tell me how I may prevent it: if, in thy wisdom, canst give no help, with this knife I'll prevent it myself. God joined my heart and Sonny's, by our hands. If you can't help me, I long to die.

He saw the determination, and the gleaming steal of the knife in his dear Williams hand, and knew that William spoke the truth. He was here as a last desperate hope for help and Eric could not turn his back from him. Even though he knew how dangerous this was and Sami would have him put down for even suggestion this to William, he had no other choice.

- Hold, sisters child of mine, I do spy a kind of hope, which is a desperate solution. If rather than to marry lord Brian, wilt slain yourself, then is it likely thou wilt undertake, a thing like death to chide away this shame, and if thou darest, I'll give the remedy.

- O, bid me death, rather than to marry Brian, and I will do it without fear or doubt, to live an unstained husband to my sweet love.

- Hold, then; go home, be merry, give consent to marry Brian; Wednesday is tomorrow, and make sure that thou lie alone; take thou this vial, being in thy bed, and when trough all thy vein it shall run a cold and drowsy slumber, for no pulse, no warmth, no breath shall testify thou still live, the roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade, like death. Thou shalt continue like that two and forty hours, and then awake as from a pleasant sleep. And when the lord Brian in the morning comes, to rouse thee from thy bed, there art thou dead: then, as the manner of our country is, thou shall be bore to the same ancient vault were all the kindred Dimeras lie. In the mean time, shall Sonny by my letter know our plan, and hither shall he come: and he and I will watch thy waking and that very night shall Sonny and thou bee hence from Salem.

And then he had an armful of William hugging him with laughter in his mouth. Eric held him as tight as he could, his dearest William, he could never let go.

- Give me, give me!

But he had to let go, and he turned away from Williams beating and living heart and went to the looked cabin where he kept his secret vials, that time and time saved the lives of the people in Salem. He found the vial he had spoke of and grabbed it with fearful eyes.

- Be strong and prosperous in this resolve; I will send a friend of dear Sonny with speed to where he is hiding his shame.

- Love give me strength! Farewell my dear uncle.

Act 12

EJ watched over the servants in his house that was busy with writing down everything that was needed for the wedding that Nicole had taken to her heart to plan. He was pleasantly surprised that Marlena was helping out his wife, he had been sure that she would fight him on this, since she always seemed to be doing that, but she just like him saw the perfect match between his son and Brian.

- So many guests invite as here are writ.

He hadn't expected an answer, the women too busy to plan and he sighed to himself, were was his cursed son? If he had not got his stupid ideas out of his head, then EJ would look him up until his wedding day and force him there. And appearing as if EJs wrath itself had summoned him, William appeared at the door, looking calm, collected and not the sniveling yelp he had acted as this morning.

- How now my son! Where have you been hiding?

- I have learned me to repent the sin of disobedient to you and your behest. And I beg your pardon; pardon I beseech you! Henceforward I am ever ruled by you.

EJ finally felt he could smile at his son again, there was the son he loved and took care of, the obedient one who would listen to his father's command. He nodded his forgiveness and approval to William, he wasn't a man with many words and William had understood what he meant.

- Marlena, will you go with me into my closet, to help me sort such needful ornaments as you think fit to furnish me for my wedding?

EJ watched with proud in his eyes as his son climbed the stair and Marlena followed, he was ready to be married already.

- Wife, send words to Brian that he shall have his husband, by tomorrow I demand.


	7. Chapter 7

Act 14

William led Marlena into his bedroom, even though he had no love for the betraying things she had said to him about Sonny, he would be a fool not to spend his last day at the Dimeras with the woman he once trusted. And the choice between spending it with his father and cursed step mother or Marlena then the choice wasn't hard.

- Gentle grandmother, I pray thee, leave me to myself right now.

- Good night, my beloved grandson, get thee to bed and rest, for thou hast need.

William let Marlena bestow upon him a loving kiss and watched her leave his room. He hurried over to his bag and pulled forth the blue colored vial and took it with him while he sat down onto the bed. He twirled the flask between his fingers, worry, anger, love, grief swirled inside of him. What if something went wrong? What if Eric had given him the wrong flask? What if Sonny wouldn't come? But his worries didn't matter, for if he would to die, he would rather be dead then become Brian's husband.

- Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. Come, vial. What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be married then tomorrow morning? How if, when I am laid into the tomb, I wake before the time that Romeo come to redeem me? That's a fearful thought. Sonny, come! This do I drink to thee.

And with those last few words, to give him courage William raised his hand and drank the vial. It tasted to sweet and William almost throw it up again, but he forced himself to swallow heavy and not lose the liquid. He felt his fingers, his toes go cold and he could feel his heart beat start to slow down. Light headed and suddenly so very tired he fell down upon his bead, listening to his heart beats that for every second got fainter, and slower, and slower. And with one final thought to his one true love he closed his eyes, and his heart didn't beat anymore.

Act 15

Nicole smiled to herself when she walked down the stairs leading to the hallway, today William would be married and out of the house for good and she wanted to bask in the glory of this moment. When EJ had called Brian yesterday with the news that William was ready to be married and EJ wanted it to happen this day Brian had agreed whole heartedly. She saw Marlena enter the hallway and waved an impatience hand towards here, it was time for William to wake and learn that he was to be married today instead of tomorrow.

- Go waken William, Marlena, go and trim him up; I'll go and chat with Brian who had just arrived, hie, make haste; the husband is waiting with joy in his eyes, make haste, I say.

Nicole passed Marlena without a second glance and hurried down the stair where Brian was waiting, dressed to become a husband. This was going to be a glorious day.

Act 16

Marlena hurried up the stairs, Nicole or Brian wouldn't be happy to be kept waiting and she couldn't believe that her grandson wasn't up yet. She knew she had broken her beloved Williams heart when she had choose to stand by EJ and Brian's whish but what else could she do? Stand by and watch her grandson fade away waiting for a man that could never be with him? Better for William to move on, to be with the gentleman Brian and have a chance of a happy life.

- Grandson! Sleep for a week another day, the lord Brian is here.

Marlena shouted when she entered her grandson room, but no kind words where said back to her and she looked worriedly over to the bed, he wouldn't have left? Neither EJ or Brian would forgive such a thing, so she prayed for her William, that he hadn't been that foolish. And her heart froze when she took in the sight of the lifeless, pale William lying in the middle of the bed, no breath, no life escaping his present.

- Help, help! My grandson is dead! EJ! Nicole! Help!

Marlena couldn't stop screaming, it couldn't be true. It must the devils trick, fooling her eyes, but she couldn't deny what she saw. Her grandson, the apple of her eyes was dead, gone from this world. She heard the door slam up from behind her and Nicole's breathless words:

- What noise is here?

- I lamentable day!

- What is the matter Marlena?

- Look, look! O heavy day!

- O no, my step son, my life! Help, help! Call help!

Marlena looked away a second from Williams still form, she thought she could actually hear real pain in Nicole's voice but before she could say anything, EJ walked in to the room.

- Bring William forth; his lord is waiting.

- He's dead, deceased, he's dead; alack the day!

Marlena watched EJ eyes turn dark and he stalked angrily over to the bed as if William dying had offended him.

- Let me see him. O, he's cold: his blood is settled, and his joints are stiff; life and these lips have long been separated: death lies on him like an untimely frost.

And finally it was as if EJ realized what had happened and he seemed to lose his breath entire where he was seated and the bed next to his first born son death.

- Death, that hath taken him hence to make me wail, ties up my tongue, and will not let me speak.

Before they could do anything else the door opened again and father Eric and Brian stepped inside.

- Come, is the groom ready to go to church?

Father Eric asked kindly upon entering, but hasted in his steps at the looks on their faces in the room. It must have worked then, William had taken the vial and it must have worked.

- Ready to go, but never to return. O my lord Brian, the night before thy wedding day hath death lain with thy husband. There he lies, flower as he was, deflowered by him. Death is now my son in law, death is my heir; my son he hath wedded: I will die, and leave him all; life, living, all is deaths.

Eric wanted to step over to EJ and give a comforting hand, heck he wanted to speak the truth about what had happened to William, but he could never break his promise to his sisters son. But when Brian opened his mouth he also remembered why he and William had planned this.

- I have long to see this morning's face, and doth it give is such a sight? Beguiled, divorced, wronged, slain! Most detestable death! O love, O life, not life, but love in death!

Father Eric felt he needed to speak his mind, William times was running out before he would awoke again, and he needed to get him to the mausoleum before that happened.

- Dry up your tears and as the custom is, in all his best array bear him to church.

He watched EJ straighten himself up from bed, after a last loving stroke to his son cheek, he then he closed his feelings of and became the man they all know.

- All things we ordained for the wedding, turn them to black funeral, our instrument to melancholy bells, our wedding cheer to a sad burial feast, our bridal flowers will serve for buried corpse.

- EJ, go you in; and Nicole go with him; and, Sir Brian, every one prepare to follow this fair lord unto his grave.


	8. Chapter 8

Act 17

Sonny was leaning against a tree, it was time for him and Dustin meeting. Dustin had promised him that he would come to the forest outside of Salem everyday with news about his family and his beloved husband. While he stood there he couldn't dampen the uneasy feeling spreading through his body, something was wrong, something wasn't right in the world.

- I dreamt my lover came and found me dead, strange dream, that gives a dead man leave to think! And breathed such life with kisses on my lips, that I revived, and was an emperor. Ah me! How sweet is love itself possessed, when but loves shadows so rich in joy!

At that moment he saw Dustin walking towards him and he jumped up from the ground and ran to meet his friend.

- How doth my lord? Is my father well? How fares my William? For nothing can be ill, if he be well.

- His body sleeps in Dimeras monument, and his immortal part with angels lives. I saw him laid low in his kindred's vault, and took post to tell you: O, pardon me for bringing these ill news my friend.

No! No! It couldn't... No! His lover no longer on this earth? Dead, buried, stowed away? No more life in that form of his? No more heartbeats to keep Sonny the strength to live himself?

- I will hence there tonight.

- I do beseech you, Sonny, have patience: your looks are pale and wild and do import some misadventure.

- Leave me and let me do the thing I bid.

He wouldn't look at Dustin's pleading eyes, begging him not to do something stupid, to treasure his own life and value. But what he couldn't understand that without William in this world, he had no life anymore.

- Well William, I will lie with thee tonight. I do remember an apothecary in town, sharp misery had worn him to the bones: O this man must sell poison to me.

Sonny ran, as fast as he could, he could already see Salem in his sight, but he needed to be with William now, as fast as he could. He ran in to the street of Salem, hid from the police and people wandering around this sadden night.

- As I remember, this should be the house. What, ho! Apothecary!

Sonny screamed when he stormed in to the store, he had no times for pleasantries or kindness, his beloved was lying cold and alone in an empty mausoleum and he needed to be there with him as soon as he could.

- Who calls so loud?

A old, broken man stepped out to the desk and Sonny knew that this man had lost all moral, all hope and would give to him what he wanted, with enough money.

- Come hither man. I see that thou art poor: hold, there is forty dollars: let me have a vial of poison, such soon speeding gear as will disperse itself through all the veins that the life weary taker may fall dead.

- Such mortal drugs I have; but Salem's law is death to any that utters them.

- Art thou so bare and full of wretchedness and fear'st to die? Famine is in thy cheeks, need and oppression starveth in thine eyes. Contempt and beggary hands upon thy back; the world it not thy friend nor the worlds law; the world affords no law to make thee rich; then be not poor, but break it and take this.

Sonny didn't care that he played this man, that he used the man's hunger to help himself. He would gladly take the man's sin as to give him poison and would answer to everything god asked of him.

- My poverty, but not my will, consents.

- I pay thy poverty, and not thy will.

The apothecary turned his back towards him and opened a locked cabin and a appeared again with a vial in the brightest of red.

- Put this in any liquid thing you will, and drink it off, and if you had the strength of twenty men, it would dispatch you anyway.

- There is thy dollars, worse poison to men's souls, doing more murders in this loathsome world, than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell. Farewell: buy good and get thyself in flesh. Come, poison go with me. To Williams grave; for there must I use thee.

Act 18

Father Eric stood in his church, with feelings of fear and condemn marking his soul. He had just put his sisters son to his final rest and comforted his sister as the liar he was. And now he was waiting for JJ to appear, a dear friend of both William and Sonny, that would deliver the letter to Sonny about Williams supposedly death and life.

- Holy father Eric, hello.

- This is the voice of lord JJ, welcome back, what says Sonny? Or, if his mind be writ, give me his letter.

JJ meet his eyes and the sorrow in them made Eric take a step back, it couldn't be, no it couldn't.

- I was visiting the sick boy of my friend, and the police finding me suspected infectious disease, sealed up the doors and would not let me fort; so that my journey to Sonny there was stayed.

- Who bare my letter, then, to Sonny?

- I could not send it, here it is again, nor get a messenger to bring it thee, so fearful were they of infection.

No, this couldn't be happening. If Sonny heard the news that William was dead and not knowing it wasn't forever, who knew what he would do? He must protect his beloved sisters sons husband anyway he could.

- Unhappy fortune! The letter was not nice but full of charge, of dear importance and neglecting it may do much danger. JJ, go hence, get me an iron crow and bring it straight to me.

- I'll go and bring it to thee.

- Now must I to the monument go; within three hours will William wake; he will beshrew me much that Sonny hath had no notice of these accidents; but I will send JJ again and keep William at my church till Sonny come; poor living corpse, closed in a dead man's tomb!

Act 19

Brian stood before the monument that was harboring his almost husbands soul, he could not believe it was true? So many years he had longed to own Williams as his own, and now when he had been so close William had yet again managed to escape him.

- Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew.

He laid the flowers down next to the monument and cast on final wish filled eyes at were William laid but then he heard footsteps approach, who else but him would wander the graveyard this time at night? It could be a bandit, trying to pray on the innocent dead final rest. He made a hasty retreat and hid behind a grave, wanting to make sure whoever it was would not disturb his lovers place.

Sonny turned towards Dustin who was caring the wrenching iron, he had managed to convince his friend to help him with this deadly mission.

- Give me the mattock and the wrenching iron. Hold, take this letter; early in the morning see thou deliver it to my lord and father.

Dustin took the letter that Sonny gave him and then he had an armful of Dustin's in his arms and he hugged his friend back as hard as he could. He wished it didn't have to be like this, but without William on this earth there was nothing left for him to live for.

- Live and be prosperous Dustin: and farewell.

Sonny managed with determination and sheer will power open the stone door that separated him from his lovers body. Therefore he was too busy to hear what was going on around him. Brian starred in confusion at the man that was trying to break in to the Dimeras tomb, he did not look like a thief or bandit, no he looked like a man of wealth but when the moonlight hit the man face he saw who it was.

- That is that banished haughty Kirakis, that murdered my love's cousin, with which grief, it is supposed that fair William died; and here he comes to do some villainous shame, to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him.

Sonny spun around when he heard the crack of a twig and come face to face with Brian, one of the arrogant and rich people in the town who followed EJ like a dog.

- Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Kirakis! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: obey and go with me; for thou must die.

- I must indeed; and therefore came I hither. Fly hence and leave me: put not another sin upon my head, by urging me to fury: O, be gone!

Sonny just wanted him to go away, just leave him to his grief. But he would let no man hinder him from getting to his lovers side, so if Brian wouldn't leave then Sonny wouldn't hesitate to take the man's life. For what was another sin on his heart, when he soon would be lying dead at his lovers side?

- I do defy thee, and apprehend thee for a felon here.

- Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!

And with that they lunged at each other, but Sonny knew how to do this know, his soul had been tainted already with dead man's blood, so his knife was already out and had found its way to Brian's chest before he could react.

- O, I am slain! If thou be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with William.

Sonny looked confused at the dead man at his feet's, why would Brian want to spend his dead eternity by Williams side? Then he remembered a conversation he had with Neil a time ago.

- Noble Brian! What said my Neil, I think he told me Brian should have married William: said he not so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of William, so I think it was so?

Sonny wanted to scream, disappear into himself, had he just killed the future husband of his dear William? But he couldn't, he had things to do. But he would honor Brian's last request so he dragged the man into the tomb, and placed his body in a gentle rest at the floor next to the entrance and then turned his eyes inwards, the stone bed in the middle of the tomb. And there upon a bed of flowers laid his lover, his husband, his soul mate. Sonny walked over, with heavy grief in his steps and sat himself down, beside his lover one last time. He was still as beautiful as the last time he had seen him, still managed to capture his heart completely. He couldn't help himself when he leaned over and kissed his husband one more time.

- O my love! My husband! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet. Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and deaths pale flag is not advanced there. Ah dear William, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his lover? For fear of that, I will stay with thee; and never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, will I remain, O here will I set up my everlasting rest. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, the door of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. Here's to my love!

And with those final words as farewell Sonny raised the vial to his mouth and drank it all. The poison burned his troth and he gasped, couldn't breathe.  
- O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick.

He learned forward, ignorering the pain, ignorering the feeling of his body dying and pressed his lips against Williams one last time, this was the way to die, with his lovers lips against his own. When he couldnt ignore the pain, the part of him that was dying he fell down next to William and smiled and whispered to himself:

- Thus with a kiss I die.

Act 20

Father Eric hurried as fast as he could when he finally entered the grave yard, he had been slowed down from people needing relief from the grief at the news of Williams death, but now he was finally here. He just hoped that William hadn't woken up and was scared and alone. He had sent JJ to find Sonny again, so soon everything would be okay and lovers would reunite again. When he got closer to the tomb he heard someone footsteps near and froze.

- Who's there?

- It is me Dustin.

And Dustin appeared from the dark, behind the tomb and his haunted and grief filled eyes scared Eric to his core.

- Tell me Dustin, what does bring you to Dimeras monument?

- My friend, one that loves William.

No, oh sweet god no, Sonny couldn't have heard about the news yet, he wasn't even in Salem, it couldn't be happening, he refused to believe.

- Who is it?

- Sonny Father Eric.

- How long hath he been there?

- Full half an hour.

And then Eric knew what he would find when he entered the tomb. Had he not married the both himself? Seen the love they shared, a love that was stronger than death itself. But he couldn't let William wake up to that, he had to enter himself.

- Wait here, I will enter the tomb.

He turned away from Dustin and picked up his flashlight and entered the whole that someone had made to get inside.

- Sonny? Alack, alack what blood is this which stains the stony entrance?

Eric had never felt this close to actually stop believing in god, because at the floor inside of the tomb laid Brian dead, stabbed by a knife and there, where dear William was resting, was he now not alone, but the pale form of Sonny shared his place. And in that moment William opened his eyes and sat up, not noticing Sonny who laid at his others side and turned his eyes towards a grief struck Eric.

- O Father Eric! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Sonny?

And then Williams eyes turned downwards, he must have felt some warmth, some presence before Eric could answer and Eric saw him freeze at the sight of Sonny lying dead next to him. But before Eric could say something he heard noises from outside, Brian must had have someone with him who had fetched the guards.

- I hear some noise. William come from this nest of death, contagion and unnatural sleep: a greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy arms there lies dead; and Brian too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among to your mother's arms, for the watch is coming, come, go, good William. I dare no longer stay.

But Eric already knew it was pointless, in the same way he had known he would find Sonny dead. If either of them died the other couldn't live on.

- Go, get thee hence, for I will not leave.

William watched Eric leave the tomb and he looked heartbreakingly down on his lovers form. This was not suppose to happened. He was suppose to wake up to alive and with his beloved Sonny, not to this dead corpse. But if Sonny wasn't among the living anymore, then he would die for real this time. He saw the red vial clutched in Sonny's hand and pulled it loose and tears began to fall from his eyes when he realized what it was.

- What's here? A cup, closed in my true loves hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk it all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.

William leaned himself over Sonny's body and kissed his lips, tried to find a drop of poison, anything that would take him to his love.

- Thy lips are still warm.

Suddenly he heard the noises Eric had talked about and realized he hadn't got time. His fingers which was gripping Sonny's waist felt the knife who Sonny always had and he smiled to himself, the dagger that had killed his cousin would now end his life.

- O happy dagger!

He pulled it from its place and after one last look at Sonny's handsome face he took a deep breath and trust it into his chest.

- Let me die...

Act 21

The watcher with the young man Liam in his tow entered the tomb, were Liam had insisted that his friend Brian had been attacked by the banished Sonny.

- Pitiful sight! Here lies the lord slain, and William bleeding, warm and newly dead, who here hath lain these two days buried? Go, tell the police, run to the Dimeras, raise up the Kirakis.

The watcher watched Liam run out of the tomb and turned his eyes towards the sad sight in front of him. William, was resting with his head at Sonny's chest, like they had shared a last embrace. Footsteps made him turn around and his other college stepped in with a young man next to him.

- Here is Sonny's man, I found him in the churchyard.

- Hold him in safety, till the police come hither.

And then his third college appeared with what has must been a priest, and the watcher wondered what he had gotten himself in to.

- Here is a friar, that trembles, sighs and weeps: he was coming from this churchyard side.

- That's a great suspicion: stay the friar too.

The waiting was excruciating for Eric, he couldn't take his eyes of Williams still form, if he was not mistaken, he could almost see Williams hand in Sonny, like they were walking down some street hand in hand, happy and together. Then Roman entered the tomb and Eric turned sad eyes towards him, it was his grandson lying there, and sure he had lost him a day ago, but now this was happening. But before he could say a word at the sight before him Nicole and EJ entered the tomb.

- What fear is this which startles in our ears?

EJ asked when he entered the tomb but froze with Nicole at his side at the sight that meet his eyes. Roman opened his mouth to explain, but what really was there to say?

- Here lies Lord Brian slain, and Sonny dead; and William, dead before, is warm and newly killed. We will search, seek and know how this foul murder comes.

The watchman felt it was time to speak his words, because he wanted to leave, not be here in the tomb of dead.

- Here is father Eric and slaughtered Sonny's man; with instrument upon them, fit to open these dead men's tomb.

- O heavens! O wife, look how our son bleeds! Kirakis is empty, and it is sheated in my sons chest!

Roman felt the situation was slipping from his control, not that he would even know what to do. He had just lost his grandson and now this. A bleeding William, a dead Kirakis and a murdered Brian. And that's when Justin Kirakis entered the tomb.

- Come, Kirakis, for thou art early up, to see thy son and heir more early down.

- Alas Roman, my wife is dead tonight; grief of my son's exile hath stopped her breath: what further woe conspires against mine age?

Roman suddenly felt so tired, not only had the man lost his wife, now he had lost his heir, his first born son. Was this town cursed?

- Look and thou shalt see.

- What manners is in this? To press before thy father to a grave?

- Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while, til we can clear these ambiguities, and know their spring, their head, their true descent; and then will I be general of your voews, and lead you even to death: meantime forbear and let mischance be slave to patience. Bring fort the parties of suspicion.

Father Eric knew in that moment that he would speak the truth, the people who had been involved in this gruesome affair, where dead and he didn't care anymore what could happen to him. Something had died in him when he had laid his eyes upon his dead beloved sisters son.

- I will be brief, for my short date of breath is not so long as is a tedious tale. Sonny, there dead, was husband to William, and he, there dead, was Sonny's faithful husband to. I married them; and their stolen marriage day was Nicks dooms day, whose untimely death lead to banished the new made groom from the city, for whom and not Nick, William pined. You EJ, to remove that siege of grief from him, betrothed and would have married him perforce to Lord Brian. The he comes to me, and with wilds looks, bid me devise some mean to rid him from this second marriage, or in my church would he kill himself. I gave to him, a sleeping potion; which so took effect as I intended, for it wrought on him the form of death: meantime I write to Sonny, that he should hither come as this dire night, to help to take William from his borrowed grave, being the time potions force should cease. But he which bore my letter, JJ, was stayed by accident and yesternight retuned my letter back. Then all alone at the prefixed hour of his walking, came I to take him from his kindreds vault; meaning to keep him closely in my church, till I conveniently could send to Sonny: but when I came, some minute ere the time of his awaking, here untimely lay the noble Brian and true Sonny dead. William wakes; and I entreated him come forth, and bear this work of heaven with patience: but then a noise did scare me from the tomb; and he, too desperate, would not go with me, but as it seems, did violence on himself. All this I know; and to the marriage her grandmother is privy: and if aught this miscarried by my fault, let my old life be sacrificed, some hour before his time, unto the rigour of severest law.

Roman felt his heart clench painfully at the pain his grandson must have gone through, had he been so blind that a simple banishment had cost William his life? But he needed more answers, he was the law of this town and needed to know all the facts.

- Where's Sonny's man? What can he say in this?

- I brought my friend news of Williams death; and then in post he came to Salem, to this place, to this same monument. This letter he early bid me give his father, and I bid me farewell, and I departed and left him here.

- Give me the letter; I will look on it. Where is Brian's friend, that raised the watch? Liam, what were your friend doing at this place?

- He came with flowers to strew his lovers grave; and bid me to go away and so I did: anon comes one with light to open the tomb; and by and by my friend drew on him; and then I ran away to call the watch.

Roman read the letter that Sonny had written to his father, about his love for William, his fear of his family's wrath, the moment when he killed Nick, the banishment, his feelings about Williams dead, and his own. So this is what this cursed feud had led to, the loss of two young men who only did the most selfless thing in the world, fall in love.

- This letter doth make good to Eric's words, their course of love, the tidings of his death: and here he writes that he did by a poison of a poor apothecary, and therewithal came to this vault to die and lie with William. Where be these enemies? Dimera! Kirakis! See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, that heavens finds means to kill your joys with love. And I for winking at your discords too have lost a grandson to: all are punished.

Roman watched as Justin and EJ turned towards each other, both with tear in their eyes, the lost of both their sons, too much pain to bear, to carry any hate.

- O brother Kirakis, give me thy hand: this is my sons jointure, for no more can I demand.

- But I can give thee more: for I will raise him statue in pure gold; that while Salem by that name is known, there shall no figure at such rate be set as that of true and faithful William.

- As rich shall Sonny's by William lie; poor sacrifices of our enmity!

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished: for never was a story of more love than this of William and his Sonny."_


End file.
